


Phoenix

by kozikitty



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mikototsu Week 2015, Porn with Feelings, Totsuka with a tattoo, mikoto really needs a hug, mikototsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozikitty/pseuds/kozikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto keeps catching sight of a mysterious mark adorning Totsuka's hip. He corners him to find out what exactly it is and then feelings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/gifts).



> This was literally just supposed to be a 700 word drabble to fix the sad lack of NSFW entries for mikototsu week, and give Alicia something with her kinks worked in. I'm still not 100% sure how it turned into an 8 page monstrosity. I guess because Mikoto has feelings, and is secretly a big softie.

The first time Mikoto sees it, it’s only a brief glimpse he catches on accident shortly after he becomes the Red King. Totsuka hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going and had careened roughly into one of the shelves holding random trinkets from the bar. It had wobbled for a second before a plant on the top shelf started to teeter forwards, and Totsuka had reached up to catch it, rucking his shirt up in the process. And there, on his left hip just peaking up from the waist of his pants, were streaks of red, yellow and orange. Then Totsuka turned, beaming, apologizing for almost knocking over the plant as he tucked his shirt back in, hiding the mysterious mark from sight. It was insignificant in the long run, but if Mikoto found his eyes drawn to the Totsuka’s hip more often than not that evening, who could really blame him? For all he knew, his vassal had gotten himself hurt again.  
  
The second time he sees it, he doesn’t have the time to take it in. Totsuka had been attacked on his way home from grocery shopping, and for some reason the idiot just couldn’t use his aura to defend himself. He wobbles in to Homra and collapses just inside the door, beaten and bruised. It’s not until Mikoto and Kusanagi pull his shirt away to assess the damage that they realize he is also bleeding. And at that point, everything is already a mess of red on Totsuka’s pale skin, so the ink sitting underneath it goes unnoticed.  
  
The third time he sees it is clouded over in a haze of anger. He had known in the back of his mind that the mark sitting on Totsuka’s hip had been a tattoo, but it’s not until Kamamoto mentions in passing how much he likes it that it processes in his mind. And really, there is no reason to get upset. Each clansman has a tattoo, manifested in the shape of Homra’s symbol when they accept him as their king and take in a part of his power. Totsuka’s own is situated just under his shoulder blade. So there is no point to the anger that falls over him, but he still finds himself standing up and dragging his vassal from the bar and up into the apartment above it.  
  
“King?!” Is Totsuka’s startled exclamation when he is shoved unceremoniously up against the wall. He doesn’t get a reply though, because Mikoto is too busy reaching for the edges of his shirt, yanking it upwards to reveal the flesh hidden underneath. It’s only when he starts to push the waist of his pants down that Totsuka realizes what he is after and breaks into a fit of laughter. This causes Mikoto to meet his eyes, frustratedly tugging the belt loops further down in a silent question of what is so damn funny? “If King wanted to see it, all he had to do was ask!” Totsuka wiggled against the wall, trying to create enough space to reach down and finish baring the tattoo to Mikoto’s eyes.  
  
He didn’t know what he was expecting, but the small, fiery phoenix was definitely not it. It’s a pretty little thing, wings curled around its body like it’s sheltering something, slim and graceful just like its owner. The fire that drips from its body doesn’t make him think of destruction as he tends to do now a days, but instead fills him with an aching warmth. He unconsciously reaches forward to trace his finger down the length of it, watching as it causes Totsuka to shiver. Most of the anger has passed now that he finally knows what the mystery is, but his stomach is still twisting uncomfortably at the thought of the tattoo and he can’t figure out why.  
  
“When’d you get it?” He asks gruffly, finger still running gently back and forth over the inked skin. He wonders which came first, this bird, or his own mark branded into Totsuka’s back. Totsuka hums noncommittally, rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling.  
  
“A few weeks after the Slate chose you, I think? It seemed appropriate.” He pauses while Mikoto sorts through his words, and answers the next unspoken question before Mikoto even realizes he was going to ask it. “It’s just like you, King! A phoenix is reborn in fire, and is widely regarded as a good omen. It reminded me of you, so I decided to get it!” It was such a Totsuka answer, that Mikoto dropped his head to the other male’s shoulder in an attempt to muffle the laughter it caused. As soon as he did, Totsuka had wrapped an arm around him and started to pet his hair, laughing along.  
  
“Y’were at least gonna get one before you decided that, right?”  
  
“Nope! I was looking for a new hobby and passed the shop, and I already had the tattoo you gave me, but I figured another one couldn’t hurt me. Besides, it was still technically a new experience.” Mikoto shook his head, laughing even more as he rubbed at the tattoo.  
  
“Why didn’t you show me first?” Totsuka’s mouth dropped open in a perfect ‘o’, before easing into and open mouthed look of wonder.  
  
“King…..were you…jealous that I showed Rikio?” Mikoto flushed, but did nothing to deny the accusation. Jealousy. That sounded like an apt description of his irritation. “Hmm, that’s so silly of you King! But it makes me kind of happy that King gets jealous over me sometimes.” Totsuka sighed, leaning his head back against the wall, smile wistful. The way he looked in that moment, and the sentiment behind his words struck Mikoto, lighting him up from the inside out. The tension of attraction had been stretched between them since Totsuka entered high school, growing thinner and thinner with every day that passed. It was bound to snap one day. Mikoto had just never thought it would be him to make the first move, he thought he would have to somehow muster the courage to reject Totsuka when he confessed, to save him from a doomed life tied to him. But it was hard to resist Totsuka when every aspect of the man invited him in.  
  
Closing his eyes, Mikoto yanked Totsuka towards him, crashing their lips violently together. The inferno brewing under his skin burned at a fever pitch as he carelessly moved his lips against Totsuka’s, trying to chase down the sweet relief the other male always managed to bring him. It was only when Totsuka sucked in a desperate gasp against him, that he backed off and the shame started to set in. He hadn’t asked if that was alright. He had just blindly taken without checking that his feelings were even reciprocated. He started to back step and give Totsuka some space, but his vassal simply grabbed his wrist and froze him where he stood. “It’s alright King.” Here he offered him a blinding smile, “I thought I’d have to propose to you before you got it! I’ve always told you, haven’t I? King is the most important to me. So it’s okay. I liked it.” For a heart stopping moment, Mikoto considered running away because he couldn’t. Not with Totsuka. He was supposed to keep him at arm’s length, how else could he protect him from himself? But his selfishness reared up at the pleading look glimmering in golden eyes, and he shoved the thought aside.  
  
He hesitantly leaned forward, eyes racing between Totsuka’s lips and his eyes. Luckily, his vassal understood, and closed the gap between them, knowing that it would take a while for Mikoto to come to terms with the fact that he could freely touch without worry of messing up. This time they met more gently, and their lips slotted together like they were made for each other. He released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, and leaned even more into Totsuka, pressing the other further into the wall. After a few moments of their lips lazily moving together, they pulled apart to drag in an inhale. When their eyes met, the fire in his blood sparked back to life, and Mikoto surged forward once more, kissing harder, trying to steal the breath from his vassal’s lungs. A breathy noise escaped Totsuka, and then his lips were parting and his mouth was hot and wet and open. A tongue trailed Mikoto’s lips, trying to coax his own out to play, and his hips jolted against his partner’s at the sensation, completely pinning him to the wall.  
  
He pulls away again, concerned that it was too much, too fast, but Totsuka is looking at him with desire in his eyes, and Mikoto knows that the same fire is burning in both of them.  
  
“We should move.” He stated simply, pecking Totsuka’s lips one last time before releasing him and moving down the hall towards his bedroom. He looked over his shoulder only once to make sure his partner was following him, and smirked at the sight of Totsuka holding himself up with the wall, red in the face and panting. A satisfied smirk curls the edges of his mouth as he opens his door and strides through to take a seat on the bed, waiting for Totsuka to catch up, which he is quick to do. He slips into the room and closes the door behind him, leaning back against it while holding Mikoto’s gaze.  
  
“Should I lock it, King?’ He asks, with heavy implication. Mikoto knows he would like him to, but he doesn’t want this to be his decision. If he voices his want, he is afraid that Totsuka will just follow along against his own desire, so instead he answers with his own question,  
  
“Are you ready to do something that needs locking?” It comes out more sarcastic than he meant, but Totsuka chuckles and the definitive ‘click’ of the lock being engaged rings loudly in the stillness of the room.  
  
“I’ve been ready for a long time.” Totsuka is looking at him with seriousness, and part of him still wants to run away from the love that is being thrown his way, but then Totsuka is there, straddling his lap, and his warmth is driving away Mikoto’s cold doubts. His hands come up to grab slim hips in an attempt to help stabilize the other man, while Totsuka winds his arms around his neck, resting their foreheads together. Their eyes hold each other as Totsuka pecks his nose, then his cheeks, before coming back to rest together again. “I love you, Mikoto.” He breathes out, and Mikoto breathes it in, letting it bring him to life. It’s not the first time Totsuka has said it, not by a long shot, but it is the first time it’s said so intimately, the first time he openly accepts the words for what they are, and the first time he has used his name in place of the usual ‘King’. Deep down Mikoto knows that he has done absolutely nothing to deserve this dazzling man who loves him so whole heartedly, and has done so since the day they met, but he is enraptured with Totsuka and it becomes stunningly clear to him in this moment that he will never be able to let him go.  
  
As someone who is not good with words, Mikoto knows he will never actually be able to convey to Totsuka the depth of his own feelings and the epiphany he had regarding them, so he settles for pulling him closer until they’re flush together, and holding him like he is something precious. And to Mikoto, he undeniably is. The fact that Totsuka understands this, and doesn’t ask for the words back, but instead beams like Mikoto has just given him the entire world just by hugging him, only endears him to Mikoto more. He reaches his left hand up to cup Totsuka’s cheek, and tilt his head towards himself. There is an unspoken anticipation when their lips meet, and their mouths open almost simultaneously, curious tongues poking out to meet for the first time. A spark of pleasure shuddered down his spine as they tangled together, and he could feel his arousal coming to life between them. With how tightly they were pressed together, he knew Totsuka would be able to feel his erection stirring too. They broke apart to draw in a quick breath and then came back together, eyes sliding closed as soft smacking sounds and quick pants begin to fill the room. The next time Totsuka paused to catch his breath, Mikoto trailed his lips down his jaw, not being able to make himself part from him. When he reached the hinge where throat met neck, he let his tongue lave the skin. Everything about his partner drew him in in this moment; the touch, the feel, the taste of him, and he drew the flesh he had been licking between his lips to leave a mark. He wanted this moment to be imprinted onto Totsuka forever as surely as his mark on his back. He worried the skin gently for a moment before he bit down with more force, etching the mark into delicate skin. Totsuka moaned and rocked his hips forward at the bite, letting Mikoto feel for the first time just how aroused he had also made the other. When he pulled away from Totsuka’s neck, he was met with cheeks stained red and glassy eyes as Totsuka panted, trembling in his arms.  
  
“That’s okay?” He checked, to be answered with an enthusiastic nod. The hand he had left on Totsuka’s hip, the hip with the tattoo he noted distantly, guided him to rest his weight completely on his lap, nudging their erections together. They both released a harsh breath, before Mikoto was pulling his hips down harder while he bucked up to meet them in an uncoordinated rhythm. With pleasure spurring them on, they fell back together, mouths meeting messily and noisily as they rutted together. Mikoto slipped his hands under Totsuka’s shirt, rucking it up so he could access the skin of his stomach. Another pleased noise escaped Totsuka as he pulled back, tugging at Mikoto’s shirt.  
  
“We should take these off.” He said simply, then shifted slightly to reach the buttons of his shirt, nimble fingers quickly undoing them, revealing his pale skin underneath. He shrugged it off of his arms and then threw it behind him, and Mikoto found his mouth drawn to erect nipples, teething at the one while his finger pinched the other. Totsuka let out a startled yelp, fingers burying themselves in Mikoto’s hair, before relaxing in to the sensation and beginning to rock his hips again. “Kiiiiiing.” He whined, pushing his head further into his chest. Mikoto smirked, giving his nipple one last hard suck before pulling off and switching to the other one, making his vassal whine louder. When it came to matters of intimacy, neither of them had experience, so he was pleased to see his instincts were leading him in the right direction. When Totsuka’s whining begin to veer more towards impatience, he sat back and quirked a questioning eyebrow at him.  
  
“You’re still dressed.”  
  
“So are you.”  
  
“King, it’s not fair.” Totsuka huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, but flushing and pulling them away a second later as they rubbed over his raw nipples. Mikoto sighed, but nudged Totsuka off of him so he could stand up. He sat adorably confused in the spot Mikoto had just vacated, but sucked in a breath when Mikoto grabbed the hem of his shirt and heaved it up over his head. It was discarded in the same direction as Totsuka’s while he popped the button of his jeans open single-handedly. Before he could talk himself out of it, he pushed his jeans and boxers down in one go, freeing his erection with a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and took two deep breaths to try and will himself under control before looking at his partner on the bed.  
  
Totsuka was staring at him wide-eyed, and gulped when their eyes met, slowly crawling backwards to the center of the mattress. It triggered a primal instinct in Mikoto to chase, and he found himself crawling forward after him, forcing him to lie back and caging him in. “Mikoto.” Totsuka called sweetly, reaching up for him as his legs spread, beckoning Mikoto into his embrace. Mikoto sank into him gratefully, pressed together from knees to heaving chests. His hand groped out the bulge in Totsuka’s pants, giving it a quick squeeze before reaching for the button. Totsuka dutifully lifted his hips to help aid in their removal, and then settled back down as Mikoto finished stripping them from his long legs. He looked vaguely uncomfortable lying before Mikoto, erection flushed and leaking hard against his stomach, but Mikoto had never seen a more beautiful sight. He leaned down to kiss him again, settling between those perfect legs, and the first touch of skin on skin contact would forever be seared into his memories.  
  
The next few minutes were lost to hazy pleasure as they grinded together, his hand finding their erections and stroking them. It was only when his hand started to glide smoothly from their combined precome and Totsuka started to clutch him tighter as he whimpered that Mikoto released them and hesitantly slid his hand farther between Totsuka’s legs, circling a finger questioningly around his entrance. He leaned up on his elbow to get a better look at his face when Totsuka shuddered out a breath and pushed down towards his hand.  
  
“It’s- it’s fine King. Just….Lube?” He asked waveringly. Mikoto grunted and rolled off of him towards his bed side table, rooting around in one of the drawers until he found what he was looking for and realized with a sinking heart that he was missing something.  
  
“I don’t have a condom.” He was shocked at the low throaty sound of his voice, as was Totsuka, who jumped. He waved around the half-empty bottle of lube he kept stashed for lonely nights in silent question.  
  
“That’s fine. I don’t mind. You’ll…..help me clean up afterwards, right?” The way he voiced the question, so quiet and uncertain made Mikoto’s heart clench in his chest and his protective instincts flare up. It wasn’t a question he should have to ask. As much as he was giving himself over to Mikoto mind, body, and heart, Mikoto was giving himself to him as well.  
  
“Course.” He mumbled, going for a violent kiss to try and smother the idea out of him. There was something hot and angry that burned in him that told him this was the fault of the people who had hurt Totsuka before he had met him, the ones who had made him flighty and hollow on the inside, trying desperately to fill the void with his many hobbies. Since joining him and Kusanagi, he knew that Totsuka had settled in and become truly happy, but the little bursts of doubt from his past crept up more often than he would like to admit.  
  
When the last of the tension fled Totsuka’s body, and he was eagerly letting Mikoto dominate his mouth, he uncapped the lube still held tightly in his hand, attempting to squirt a small amount onto his fingers. Instead, he squeezed too hard and upended a torrential downpour of lube into the palm of his hand. He let out a low curse and stared down at his drenched hand, unsure of what to do with it while Totsuka broke out into peals of laughter.  
  
With an irritated huff, he reached down for Totsuka’s cock, stroking it tightly and smearing the excess lube on him in an attempt to shut him up and get rid of it in one go. His laughter cut off abruptly into a broken moan, as he started to fuck up into the stroking fist. Mikoto sped up the tempo of his hand, enamored with the way Totsuka was trembling and calling his name in the throes of pleasure, and was tempted to bring him off just like this. But his own dick throbbed painfully between his legs at being ignored for so long, prompting him to sit up fully so he could use his other hand. He gave himself a small stroke to ease the arousal, before switching out the lubed hand on Totsuka’s erection for the clean one, trailing his fingers back towards that hidden opening that promised them both so much pleasure.  
  
He circled his pointer finger twice around the bud to coat the outside, before slowly pushing it in to the knuckle in one go. Totsuka choked in his next breath and threw his head back, hips twitching down onto his finger. Uncertain of what to do now, Mikoto wiggled his finger around, trying to loosen up the space.  
  
“Hah- King! There’s… there’s-Um. My-if you press up towards my pelvis…” Totsuka stuttered, before covering his face with his hands, whining, “This is embarrassing! My prostate! My prostate is right there.” Mikoto’s own face flared with color, even as arousal flooded his stomach at Totsuka’s implication. He carefully crooked his finger upwards, stroking it along Totsuka’s inner walls. It only took a few short strokes before he jolted, hips raising from the bed and fucking down onto his finger as he released a short cry.  
  
“There?” He asked rhetorically, smirking as Totsuka only whimpered and thrust down again. He leaned over and nosed aside the hands Totsuka was using to hide his face to kiss him while he thrust harder, deeper, and slid another finger into him, his asshole opening for him with such ease, it was as if it were waiting for his touch. He scissored them, spreading them as far apart as he could manage in the tight confines of his vassal’s body, continuing to stroke the bundle of nerves that made Totsuka open for him like a blooming flower. When he felt like he was ready, he carefully wedged a third finger inside, finally earning a wince out of his soon to be lover. He kept his fingers still and stroked Totsuka’s erection until he started moving on his own, experimentally rocking down on his fingers. The noise he made sounded a lot like affirmation to Mikoto, so he rotated his wrist and jabbed his fingers into his prostate hard, causing Totsuka to let out a short yell. The more Totsuka rode his fingers, the more Mikoto’s own erection reminded him that it wanted to be in his fingers place, and it was only a few minutes before he pulled them free of Totsuka’s grasping opening.  
  
With the sticky lube still coating his hand, which he was seriously going to need to work on that, he covered his cock in a thin layer, before pressing up against Totsuka’s entrance. He waited until Totsuka’s eyes met and held his own, for one final affirmation that this was what he wanted. Warm hands engulfed one of his own, Totsuka's slender fingers intertwining with his as he smiled serenely up at him, giving him the go ahead. Slowly, he pushed against the opening, met with more resistance than he thought. With a little more force, he haltingly slid into Totsuka, who cried out and gripped his hand tighter as Mikoto bottomed out. They froze together, panting, as the feelings of their joining rippled through them both.  
  
“Totsuka?” He asked, hips twitching a little at the tight grip the male had on him, but worried that he had hurt him with his entrance. He stroked sticky bangs out of Totsuka’s face, noting the way his eyes were pinched shut and he was trembling. His heart was just starting to sink when Totsuka opened his eyes, and offered him the shakiest smile he had ever given him and then leaned up to peck his cheek.  
  
“I’m fine Ki-Mikoto. I was just a little overwhelmed. I can take it. You don’t have to hold back. I want all of you.” Totsuka pants into his ear, more breathy exhales than actual words. Mikoto’s only response was to press himself against him, running his tongue over his mouth. Totsuka squeaked before parting his lips and then pulled him down closer, until his head was resting against the pillows and Mikoto’s weight draped over him, burning and heavy and delicious.  
  
“You sure?’  
  
“Mmm, yeah. Come on.” He whispered, wiggling his hips into Mikoto’s. He slowly drew back, until he was half-way out and then quickly thrust back in, grunting at the pleasure that rocketed up his spine. He shuddered, and when Totsuka let out a little moan and tried to tug him closer, what little control he had snapped. In the span of a heartbeat, he was fucking him hard and quick, the feelings reverberating throughout Totsuka's entire body; from the tips of his toes to the follicles on his scalp. He wanted to make Totsuka light up like he had before, so he switched the angle of his thrusts until Totsuka screamed and went as taut as a bow, hips helplessly humping down onto Mikoto’s cock as he milked his prostate. It wasn’t long until his jaw was slack as he unabashedly called out Mikoto’s name, his back arching and trembling and tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes.  
  
Neither of them lasted long. Inexperience and the feelings they held for each other caused them both to release, which they would both look back on and remember embarrassedly, within minutes of starting. All it took was a tug on Totsuka’s erection before he let out a soundless scream and arched his back off the bed, coming in white streaks up his chest. The sight of Totsuka, and the tightening of his entrance while he orgasmed, pushed Mikoto off the edge right after him, releasing inside with a deep groan.  
  
They laid panting together for several moments before Mikoto mustered the energy to carefully pull out, watching transfixed as Totsuka’s body pushed his come out after him. With a kiss pressed to Totsuka’s brow, he got up and headed to the bathroom to grab a washcloth, to keep his promise of helping clean him up. When he got back, he found Totsuka curled up in a ball on his right side, sleepily yawning into a pillow. Mikoto wiped up the mess on his chest first, before tenderly wiping in between his cheeks, which caused Totsuka to let out an embarrassed giggle and try to squirm away. He threw the washcloth to the floor and settled in behind his lover, spooning up to his back and settling his chin in the crook of his neck. He was pleasantly tired for the first time in as long as he could remember, and had a feeling that from now on, he wouldn’t be plagued with as many nightmares, as long as Totsuka was there.  
  
Just as he was about to drift off, a dash of red and yellow caught the corner of his eye, and he stared down at the tiny phoenix permanently decorating Totsuka’s hip. He curled his arm around Totsuka’s waist and tenderly stroked the tattoo, thankful to the tiny bird for bringing about the situation in ways he had never been to anything before. Smiling, he moved his hand to cover Totsuka’s heart, drifting off into a peaceful sleep with his vassal cradled lovingly against his body and with the hopeful thought that one day, he would be able to tell Totsuka through words just how much he loved him, even if he didn’t need to hear them to know.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on tumblr under kozikitty! I occasionally post stuff over there, and am actually in the middle of a whole bunch of collabs for Mikototsu Week 2015!


End file.
